1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water hose deployment devices, and more particularly to improvements in soaker hose supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The deployment of soaker hoses is very often utilized as a substitute for a buried sprinkler system. The economies of the soaker hose and particularly the mobility thereof to various sites that need to be sprinkled are well known in the art and for that reason various supporting devices have been developed in the past for aligning the hose in a proper relationship relative the area to be sprinkled. Typically soaker hoses of the flat type, perforated on one surface only, are often utilized, the perforations being aligned to provide a wide fan out and therefore a wide dispersal of the water spray. As manufactured, such soaker hoses do normally provide an even distribution for fan out and are designed to be layed down flat. Where other than an even distribution on either side of the hose is desired the soaker hose is aligned at various inclinations from the horizontal redirecting the spray pattern. Heretofore such alignment has been achieved by way of spikes inserted into the ground onto which certain hose mounts were attached, securing the hose in the proper orientation. Most often such hose mounts required elaborate attachment sequences, and furthermore employed manipulative clamping devices which could at least partly restrict the flow through the hose.
Use of soaker hose has become more economical with the more prevalent use of plastics. The economies of plastic manufacture can similarly be used to advantage for the mounts therefor. The typical prior art friction devices utilized in the alignment mechanism are not easily achieved in plastic and for that reason alternatives therefor are desired.